


オクトーバーの亡霊_6「答え合わせ：後編」(R18)

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [7]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birdflash - Freeform, Bottom Dick Grayson, Digital Art, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Illustrations, Lemon, Love, M/M, Top Wally West
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: ディックを助けるべくメーガンと共に彼の精神世界に潜ったウォーリー。幼いディックに導かれるまま辿り着いたのは心の最深部だった。閉ざされていたその場所でディックの心情に触れ、これまでの出来事の裏側を知るが……
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: オクトーバーの亡霊 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810495
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[POV : Wally]

  
壁に手を這わせながら廊下を進むも、先は暗くただ廊下が続いているだけで、一向に出口らしきものは見えて来ない。  
300mぐらいは進んだだろうか、しばらく進んだ先で手に何かが当たった。壁の装飾か？角張った何かだ。よく見えないので指で形を確かめていると、次の瞬間パッと壁が光る。  
  
「な…、なんだ……！？」  
  
いや、明るくなったからそう見えたが壁が光ったわけじゃない、両壁に取り付けられた無数のモニターが光っていた。さっき手に当たったのはモニターの縁の部分らしい。そして、壁を埋めるように取り付けられたモニターが一斉に何かの映像を流し始める。近くにあるモニターの映像に目をやった。  
  
映っているのはフラッシュ、バットマン……それからキッドフラッシュの俺とロビンのディック…。何か話してる。その映像を映すモニターに更に近寄ると、周りのモニターからの音がボリュームダウンされ、今観ている映像の音声らしきものが聞こえて来た。  
  
『宜しく、会えて嬉しいよ。キッドフラッシュ』  
『ああ、こっちこそ！』  
  
俺とロビンが握手してる。これは…俺達が初めて会って、メンターと一緒に共闘した時の……？  
  
"速く走れても、フラッシュ程は凄くないな"  
  
「あ…？」  
  
流れる映像と音声とは別に、字幕のようなテキストが表示された。これってまさか…  
  
"サイドキックとしては僕の方が先輩なんだから、色々教えてあげないと"  
  
まさか、ディックの心情？もしかしてこの映像達は、アイツの記憶か……？  
その後も、初対面のキッドフラッシュおれに対して、愛想は良いが微妙〜〜に上から目線の心の声のようなものが続く。  
  
(あいつ……。やっぱ最初の頃、俺の事ちょっとバカにしてたな？)  
  
実際ロビンの実力はあの頃の俺と比べたら格段に上で、そのせいか俺よりガキだったくせに妙にハナにつく態度だと思う事もあった。それを恨めしいと思った事も。……今となっては懐かしい事だ。  
  
違うモニターを見やると、ロビンの泣き顔が全面に映っていてぎょっとする。  
  
『馬鹿！馬鹿！！このっ、考え無し！！』  
  
片目側が欠けたアイガード。素顔が半分見えた状態で泣きながら怒鳴るロビンの視線の先に居るのは、何かが腹に刺さってる俺だった。血が沢山出てる。まだ2人とも小さい……こんな事あったっけ…。  
  
『僕が失敗したのに…っどうして、助けに出て来たりして……っこんな…！君は、大人を呼ぶべきだったのに……っ』  
  
"死なないで……死なないで……っ僕のせいだ、"  
  
『大人…呼ぶ時間、なかったじゃん……。お前が、っ危なかったのに……助けんの、あたりまえだし……。てか、……おまえ、可愛いな……はは、』  
  
うわ……。映像を見ながら段々と思い出して来て、ぞわぞわと背筋が寒くなるような恥ずかしさを覚えた。この時は多分、「あーー死ぬ」って思ってたような気がするけど、俺は何を言ってるんだ……。  
まぁ、傲慢な態度だったアイツが俺の為に泣いて、しゃくり上げながら大粒の涙を溢す顔は確かに可愛かったけれど…。アイツの青い瞳を初めて見たのも、この時だった気がする。  
  
  
見ていた映像が別のものに切り替わる。今度は女子、女子、女子……に囲まれまくるロビン。テレビ報道か何かだろうか？女性レポーターにボーイワンダーとしての愛想を振りまきながらインタビューに応えてる。その背後にちょっと不貞腐れた感じの俺。おい誰か俺にもインタビューしてやれよ……。と、思った矢先、どこかの局の男性レポーターが俺に話しかけていた。  
  
『スピーディですよね！今回の事件はどうでしたか？』  
『あっはは、そいつはキッドフラッシュだよ！』  
  
俺が反論する前に、ロビンがおかしそうに笑いながら付け加える。  
  
"ふふ。相変わらず覚えられてないなぁ…"  
  
心の声でまで笑ってないか？今はもう間違えられる事は無いのだが、昔の話ながら若干ムッとする。いつもそうだった、注目されんのはアイツで……。  
また映像が切り替わる。今度は学校の制服姿だ。  
  
『ディック〜、あれ友達？』  
『ねぇ〜今度は私たちと帰ろうね？』  
  
またもや女の子達に囲まれるディックと、少し離れた所で若干居心地悪そうな私服の俺。確か学校帰りに会う約束をして、俺がゴッサムアカデミーまでひとっ走りした時だ。早く着き過ぎて、ディックがいつものグラサン姿に着替える前に鉢合わせてしまった。  
  
"そうそう、ウォーリーじゃなくて僕を見てて"  
  
女の子たちにやたら優しく、愛想の良い笑顔を振り撒くディックが映る。心の声もあわせて、こういうものを見ると少し心が沈んだ。なんだよ、結局嬉しいのかよ…。この映像は何なんだろうか……ディックのモテ記憶スペシャル？  
また映像が切り替わった。そしてまたモテてるディック。  
  
「悪いね、ウォーリー」  
"女の子の事は僕に任せて、君は気楽にしててよ"  
  
俺にウィンクするディック。気楽にしててって何だよ、嫌みか……？ちょっと呆れそうになる。  
そしてまた映像が切り替わって……今度は珍しく、俺と誰か知らない女の子。それをディックが見ている。俺が相手してたんだけど、すかさず割って入って来て話題と女の子をさらって行った。  
ああ…思い出す、いつもこんな感じだった。こういう事が何度もあったから俺は……  
  
"ウォーリーに近づかないで"  
  
え？  
  
表示された字幕に驚く。今回も女の子にすげー優しいディック。なのに心の声は「俺に近づくな」？一体どういう…… 。  
そのまま見続けていると、同じようなパターンで女の子を俺から奪う……というより遠ざけようとするディックの映像が立て続けに流れた。  
  
"ウォーリー、その子のこと好きにならないで"  
  
"僕にころっと騙されちゃう子なんか、ウォーリーに相応しいはずないよ"  
  
"ウォーリーのタイプの子だ。絶対に僕に振り向かせなきゃ"  
  
"君なんかより僕の方がずっとウォーリーのこと知ってるんだから"  
  
"僕の方がずっと、もっと……君を好きなのに"  
  
"僕だって、ウォーリーに告白したいのに"  
  
"僕はどうして、ただの友達なんだろう"  
  
  
  
  
「そんな………」  
  
この心の声が本当だとしたら、今までのも全て…？俺が、好き……だから？嫉妬、して……？  
  
「なんだよ、それ……。言えよ…………」  
  
声が震える。馬鹿馬鹿しくなってしまうくらい、俺が欲しいものはすぐ近くにあって、でもずっと逆の意味だと思ってて……俺がお前を諦めようとした理由のひとつでもあって……。俺たちマジで、何やってんだよ……なぁ。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
『リカルダ、君ダンス上手いね！可愛くって運動神経も良いなんてな〜〜。君みたいな子と踊れるなんて俺、ラッキーだな！』  
  
別のモニターから最近の映像が流れた。どストレートの好意。振り切ろうとしていた俺の露骨な…。これはあのハロウィンの日だ。  
  
『またまた……誰にでもそんな事言っちゃ駄目だよ、本気にしちゃう子も居るよ？』  
『いや…っ俺はけっこー本気……なんだけどな〜〜はは、』  
"ウォーリー、こういう女の子が好きなのかな……僕だって気付かないな。ネタバラシするタイミング逃しちゃった。こんな仮装、やめれば良かった。僕が邪魔しなかったらこんな風に女の子を口説きに行っちゃう……面白くない、ウォーリーが誰かを口説く所なんて見たくない。何やってるんだろう……僕…"  
  
ディックの心情を読んで、歯を噛みしめる。違う、俺は結局……お前に似てたから、リカルダを好きになったんだ。ここからもう擦れ違ってる。  
それに、お前にとっては本当にただのハロウィン仮装、ドッキリだったのか…。なのに俺も、お前も、勘違いして……どうして、こんな所まで来ちまったんだ……。  
  
  
ー…ー  
映像が切り替わる。これはドーナッツショップでたまたまリカルダに遭遇した日だ…。  
  
『俺さ、君みたいな子に会えて嬉しいよ。俺達ってやっぱり凄く気が合うと思うんだ。自然体で居れるっていうか…』  
『この間のハロウィンの時も思ったけど変に肩肘張らなくて良い感じ。こんな子は初めてだ！って正直感動してて……あぁ言い過ぎ？あはは、でも俺の直感が"君とは絶対いい友達になれる！！！"って。だから良かったらまた話したいんだ。君はどう？君さえ良ければ連絡先を……』  
"どうしよう、ウォーリーが幻滅する女の子を演じなきゃ。こっ酷く振ってさよならするんだろ…！嗚呼……そんな期待を込めた目で見ないでよ……、君を傷付けられない"  
  
俺を振るつもりだったのか……。なのに俺が、あんまり前のめりだから、引くに引けなくなった…。リカルダの中にディックの面影を見て、運命的だとすら思った俺を殴ってやりたくなる。肩肘張らなくて良いってそりゃそうだ、中身はディックだったんだから。  
  
  
ー…ー  
『君が好きだ！』  
『嬉しい……私も、ウォーリーが好き』  
"騙してごめんね、ウォーリー。でも僕は……本当に君が好き。この気持ちだけは本当だから……許して"  
  
『マジで嬉しい！！』  
『恥ずかしいよ、降ろして』  
"本当の僕で、こんな風に君と付き合えたら、どれだけ幸せだろう……。ねぇ、こんな事はきっと直ぐにやめるから、今だけ……今だけ良い思いをしてもいい？"  
  
これはリカルダに告白した時だ。ディックは既に俺の事を好きで居てくれていた…。なのに肝心の俺が告白したのはリカルダで、それでもお前は……リカルダの姿を通してでも、そんな気持ちを押し殺してでも俺と……？  
  
  
ー…ー  
『君が彼女にお熱で僕と疎遠になったらそりゃ寂しいけど、僕にだって候補のガールフレンドは居るし？本気で付き合う子見つけようかなぁ〜』  
"候補なんて居ない……僕が好きなのはウォーリーだけだ。君を独り占めしたい。他の誰かにウォーリーを取られるくらいなら、女の子のフリだってしてみせる"  
  
これはディックの誕生日を祝った時…。あの時アイツが、俺に何か隠し事してる時の仕草の癖を出しながら、リカルダと結ばれた俺を祝福した事を思い出す。俺に負けじと候補のガールフレンドが居ると言ったお前を、まぁそうだよな、そりゃそっかって半分信じてた。なのに……。  
  
  
ー…ー  
『ハグして良い？……さっき、その……カップ持ってたから…』  
『わっ…笑うなって…！……はぁ〜、俺って恥ずしい奴だよな、全然スマートになり切れねーし…』  
"ウォーリー、君のそういう所が大好きだ。暖かい…僕の陽だまり。君と付き合う女の子は、こんな風に君と触れ合って、愛して貰えるんだね……良いなぁ……渡したく、ないなぁ…"  
  
これはショッピングモールで待ち合わせをした時だ。こんな一瞬一瞬すら、ディックは俺を……。  
  
  
ー…ー  
『ふふ、なに？ウォーリー顔おもしろい』  
『リカルダ、わざとか…？』  
"わざと？うん、そうかも知れない。こんなに近くに君が居て、優しくされて、暖かくて、苦しいくらいに好きな気持ちが溢れる。ねぇ今すぐ君とキスがしたい。大好きだよ、ウォーリー、僕には君しか居ない…"  
  
これはプラネタリウムでキスした時…。頭を抱えたくなる。俺にだって、お前しか居なかった。  
  
  
ー…ー  
『はっ……はぁ…、ぁ、…はぁっ……は、』  
  
あの日のリカルダの格好のまま、少し広い個室(多目的トイレか？)のような場所で、小さく感じ入った声を上げるディックの映像に目を見開く。まさか……これ、あの時俺が男子トイレに駆け込んでる間の…！？アイツは化粧直すって言って……。  
  
"ウォーリー、…っウォーリー、君にもっと触りたい……もっとっ、触って欲しい…、好き……、ウォーリー、すき……っ君に愛されたい……、どうして……っどうして君が好きなのは、僕じゃなくて…リカルダなの？"  
  
『はぁ……っぁ、ぁ、……ッ〜〜ーー！』  
  
服を汚さないように手に吐精するディック…。熱を持て余したのも、俺だけじゃなかったって言うのかよ……。  
  
  
ー…ー  
『なぁ！俺のこと、からかって遊んでたんだろ！？面白かったかよ！！！！！』  
『ちが…っ』  
  
これは……強盗事件のあとリカルダがディックだって分かった時だ。俺に見えてた真実は、今ここで見たようなものとは勿論違って……喪失感から怒りが抑えられなかった。  
  
『お前っ…なんの、…っどーーいう、つもりなんだよ！俺は！……俺は…本気で、お前の事も、リカルダの事も、…大切だって……思って、……っなのに、お前は……俺のこと、馬鹿にしてんのかよ……っなぁ、』  
"ウォーリーごめん、ごめんなさい…。自分が愛されたいからって君の気持ちも考えずに、僕は……"  
"君がリカルダを好きになった気持ちを利用して、君のその真摯な愛を弄んでしまった。許されないよね。それでも……許してくれなくても、聞いて、僕はーー…"  
  
『ウォーリー…違うんだ、僕は、君のことが、好きで…』  
『っはぁ！？…"好きだから"！？お前、そんな言葉で……ッいい加減にしろよ！！！？』  
  
ボグ！っと鈍い音がしてディックが倒れる。俺が殴った、そうだ俺が。  
  
  
  
「……ッ」  
  
うっとなって前屈みになり、口元を押さえる。頭が痛くなるくらい涙が溢れて、胸が苦しくて、耐えられない。どうして……、どうしてこんな事になった？？？やめてくれ、もう、  
  
  
ー…ー  
『ウォーリー…？泣いてるの？ごめん、泣かないで……傷付けて本当にごめん。僕に出来る事をするから、……ねぇ、』  
  
これはあの時。俺の家だ。リカルダの格好のディックが、こんなに愛おしそうに俺を抱きしめる。対する俺は虚ろだ…。  
  
『…ウォーリー、好きだよ……。ウォーリー…信じて、』  
『俺のこと……好きなの』  
『……好き、だよ…？信じてくれた？』  
『………………ああ、信じる』  
"ウォーリー、信じてくれたの？僕は悪い事をしたけど、この気持ちだけは本当だって……。受け取ってくれなくても良い、伝えられただけで充分だ、君になら何だってする。だからお願い、謝らせて…"  
  
『すき……君が好きだよ、ウォーリー』  
"本当に本当に大好きだから"  
  
やめてくれ、もう見ていられない……なのに目を、閉じられない。  
  
  
ー…ー  
『はぁ、あッ、…ぁあっ、ーっんぅ…！』  
『恥ずかしい？……良いじゃん、お前もちょっとは恥ずかしい思いしろよ』  
"そっか、これ……お仕置きなんだ。もう僕はリカルダでは居られない、ウォーリーが好きな人の皮を被っちゃ…駄目だ、"  
  
ちがう、俺が好きなのは、ずっとお前だったのに。  
  
  
『ぁああ…っぁ、ぁ、もっ…だめ、っあ』  
"僕の身体好きにして良い、君になら僕は…いいから、…ずっと、ずっと、愛されたかった、触って欲しかった、ウォーリー、……ウォーリーっ、君にとって……この行為は、何…？"  
  
  
ー…ー  
『こんな事、慣れっこだからそうやってホイホイ身体なんか差し出すんだろ？……何がお詫びだ、何が好きにして良いだよ、……っこの淫乱！』  
"ちがう……ちがうのに、もうどうやって否定して良いか分からない、君しか好きじゃない、そんな事言わないで…。前みたいに心が通じない。僕が間違ってからずっと。どうしたら元に戻れる？もう無理？怖い。もうこれ以上…っ身体と心が乖離するのは。もう耐えられない、ごめんなさい、許して"  
  
  
  
ピシッ  
  
そこまでの映像が流れた所で、画面に大きなヒビがひとりでに入る。そして次の瞬間、ッバリン！！！という大きな音を立てて全てのモニターの画面が割れた。その破片が一気に落ちてくる。  
  
「うっ…！！」  
  
咄嗟に頭を腕で覆う。破片を浴びたが刺さりはしなかった。足元のライトに照らされた廊下がモニターの破片だらけになる。モニターの明るい光が無くなり、また道の先が見えなくなった。と、同時に何処からか押し殺すような泣き声がする。前か、後ろか？何処から聞こえる？辺りを見渡してるうちに方向感覚が狂った。前も後ろもただの廊下。俺はどっちから来た？今向いてるのが前か後ろか……分からない。  
  
  
突如、ガシャン、という音がして目の前に明かりがつく。目の前は行き止まりで、柵のようなものがあるのが見えた。そして……その向こうに、  
  
「ディック…！！！」  
  
柵の向こうに居るのがディックだと分かった瞬間駆け出した。柵のすぐそばまで行って、呼びかける。  
  
「ぅっ……、っ、く、……ぅ、」  
「ディック！ディック……！俺だ！」  
  
柵の向こうのディックは身体を丸めて泣いていた。16歳の姿。裸足だった。薄着で、床に座り込んで……辺りには服が散乱してる。リカルダの服、ウィッグも。大切そうに、手に何か持っていた。あれは……俺が誕生日にあげたペンだ。子供向けの…ロビンとフラッシュのモチーフのペン。それを抱き締めて、泣いている。  
  
「ディック……ディック、ごめん、なぁ…！」  
  
呼びかけても反応が無い。こんなに近くで呼んでるのに、聞こえてないみたいだ。ただ泣いている。柵が邪魔で向こうへ行けない。手を伸ばしても、ギリギリ届かない…！  
  
「ディック！気付いてくれ、俺、ここに居るから！お前の気持ち、全部分かったから…！あんな事になって、お前にあんな事して、ごめん……っ俺もお前が好きだったのに、なぁ、お願いだ、聞いてくれ！」  
「ウォーリぃ…っ、うぉ、…りー、っく、…ぅ」  
  
お互い呼んでるのに、声が届かない。どうすりゃいい。柵を引っ張ったり押したり広げようとしてもビクともしない。  
  
「その檻は開けられないよ」  
「……！？」  
  
背後から声がして振り返ると、ここに入るまで俺を案内してくれた幼いディックが居た。  
  
「お、お前…っ入れなかったんじゃ……いや、そんな事どうでもいい！これ開けるの手伝ってくれ！どうしたら向こうに行ける！？」  
  
コイツはこの世界の住人だ、何か知ってるかも！そう思って助けを求めるも、小さい方のディックは淡々と返す。  
  
「だから開かないったら。それに、そこから出しちゃ駄目だよ……そいつは卑怯なんだから」  
「卑怯って………そんな、俺だって、卑怯だったじゃないか…！……言わなかった癖に、好きな気持ちを抱えんのが苦しくて、自分の事しか考えられなかった！」  
  
小さなディックは助けてくれないようだった。それでも諦めずに柵の向こうのディックに叫ぶ。  
  
「なぁっ、もしかしてお前、まだ自分を罰してるのか…！？こんな暗い所に閉じこもって……お前だけが悪かったわけじゃない、俺たちどっちも勘違いしてた！お願いだから、俺の話聞いてくれ……」  
「無駄だよ、聞こえてない」  
「お前は…っ黙ってろよ！」  
  
水を差すように言う小さいディックに、思わず振り返って怒鳴る。そして肩を掴んだ。  
  
「……ッ、なんで…！」  
  
恐らく"外側"のディックの状態を回復させる鍵は柵の向こうのアイツ。この状況をどうにかしなきゃいけないのにと、気持ちが焦る。  
  
「そいつが大事なの……？嘘付きだったのに」  
  
俺が掴みかかっても動揺もしないで、幼い声がぽつりと呟いた。  
  
「っえ……」  
「君と話したって……真実が分かったって……傷付いた心は無くならない。この先も癒えないかも知れない……。とても痛くて、もうボロボロだったんだ、限界だった、」  
  
話しながら、表情はさっきと変わらないのに、小さなディックの頬に滴が伝い始める。  
  
「……忘れたって良いじゃないか。忘れさせてよ。例えそれが君の望む僕じゃなくても……。  
全部忘れて、元通りの僕らになるって約束したじゃないか。そうしたらまた君の傍に居れると思ったのに……これじゃ駄目だったの…？今の僕じゃ、君は……」  
「おまえ……」  
  
ぽろぽろと、無表情に涙が伝う。泣いてる……。そうか、こいつも、ディックなんだ。そう思った時、ハッとした。  
  
「っ……お前は、聞こえてんだよな？じゃあ、お前に言う…！お前が辛いのは分かった、俺の言い訳ももう聞かなくても良い、俺の事好きってのも、無しにして良い！忘れて良いから！！忘れてても、俺、お前の事好きだから…！だから、戻って来てくれ……ッ目を覚まして、いつもみたいに隣に居てくれ、また友達から始めよう、そしたら俺頑張るから、振り向いてもらえるように頑張る、そんで今度はちゃんと言うから、だから……っ！！」  
  
  
ディック、戻って来て、もう一度俺を好きになってーー。  
  
  
そう祈りを込めて、目の前の幼いディックにキスをした。そして、抱え込むようにぎゅっと抱き締める。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「っ…ウォーリー、」  
  
  
腕の中でディックが呼ぶ。俺の気持ちは、伝わっただろうか……。腕をそっと緩めると、顔をぐしゃぐしゃに濡らした16歳のディックが腕の中に居た。  
  
「！おま、え……」  
  
柵の方を振り返ると、その向こうにはもう、うずくまっているディックは居なかった。幼いディックも居ない。幼いディックが着ていたのと同じ服装の、16歳のディックが目の前に居るだけ……もしかして融合した？って事は……  
  
「ディック……！！」  
  
取り戻した…？取り戻したのか…！！  
やっと、…やっと！！！  
  
「ウォーリぃ…っ、僕……っごめん、なさ…っ」  
  
しゃくり上げながら、ディックが言葉を紡ごうとする。その背を撫でて、もう一度抱き締め髪にキスをした。  
  
「シーー…、言わなくて良いから…もう全部見たから……悪かった、気付いてやれなくて。あんな事になって。お前は俺を好きで居てくれたのに、好きだって言ってくれたのに、全然分かってなかった……」  
  
言いながら何度もディックの背中をさすり、頭を撫でる。  
  
「俺もお前がずっと好きだったんだ、ディック。お前の事好き過ぎて、友達から一歩踏み出せなかった。関係が壊れるのも、そういう目でお前を見てた事に幻滅されるのも、怖かった……。俺が臆病だった。諦めようとして、リカルダがお前に似てたから…好きになろうとした。でも結局、ずっとお前の事ばかり考えて、重ねて見てて……お前しか好きじゃなかった。俺が愛したかったのは、愛されたかったのは、お前だよディック…」  
  
俺の話を静かに聞いていたディックが、俺を見上げ、潤ませた目を驚きで見開いた。  
  
「っそれ、……ほん、と…？」  
「ああ、ほんと……。すげーマジ。ごめんな…」  
  
応えて、優しく髪をすくと、ディックがまた涙をこらえるように顔を歪ませ、俯いて、そしてもう一度顔を上げた時には泣きながら笑った。  
  
「馬鹿みたい……僕たち、」  
「ほんと、……」  
  
ディックに釣られて俺も泣き笑いして、それからまた抱き締め合ってキスをした。  
安心感からか、ふーっと意識が遠くなる。さっきまで暗かったこの廊下が、明るくなってく気がする。意識が遠のいて切れるまで、ディックと抱き締め合っていた。


	2. Chapter 2

  
「ウォーリー、……ウォーリー、」  
  
ザターナが呼ぶ声がする。意識がゆっくりと浮上して、ぼんやりと目を開けると照明の付いた天井が見えた。仰向けで…ベッドに寝てる？  
  
「う……ザター…ナ……？」  
「ウォーリー！戻って来たのね……！」  
  
ザターナが嬉しそうに俺の手を握る。ここは何処だ…？俺、帰って来たのかな…。まだ頭がぼんやりする。  
  
「ここ……」  
「マウントジャスティスの空室よ……頑張ったわね、ウォーリー！」  
  
頑張った…。頑張って帰って来た………って事は！ザターナの言葉に飛び起きる。  
  
「ディック……！」  
「無事よ、あなたの隣にいる」  
  
言われて即座にザターナとは反対側を見ると、確かにディックが隣で寝ていた。すぅすぅと寝息を立てて、呼吸も落ち着いている。  
  
「よ、良かった…！」  
  
寝ているディックをぎゅっと抱き締めた。額も熱くない、熱も下がったのかな。振り返るとザターナが安心したように微笑んだ。  
  
「…メーガンが言うには、じきに目を覚ますそうよ。あなたがディックの心の歪みを解消したから、ブラックボックスももう無いって。彼女もかなり力を使ったから、他の部屋で休んでるわ」  
「そ、っか……。はぁ、よかった…。成り行きで色々あったけど、そこで結構がむしゃらに叫んだだけで、どうやって戻ろうとか……考えてなかったな…」  
  
ザターナがメーガンから聞いた話によると、俺をブラックボックスの中に送り込んでしばらく経った後、周りに影響を及ぼしていたあの木の根が引いたそうだ。そしてゴッサムの悪天候も無くなった。それを見てもう大丈夫だと判断したメーガンはブラックボックスを解いて、中にあったあの映画館に入ると、ロビーに倒れてる俺と16歳のディックを見つけたらしい。  
  
  
「ん……ぅ……」  
  
ザターナと話していると、隣のディックが身じろいだ。そして薄っすら目を開けると、俺を見付けて「うぉーりー…？」と呟く。お、起きた……！  
  
「ディック…！！お前、大丈夫か…！」  
  
慌てて、額やら頬やら首の付け根の脈やらを触って確認すると、ディックは「はは、大丈夫だよ…」と笑った。元気そうで心底ホッとする。そしてゆっくりと起き上がると、ザターナに向かって「ありがとう…。それにゴメン、迷惑かけたよね」と言った。  
  
「良いのよ。よかったわね……戻って来れて。おかえりなさい」  
  
俺の近くに居たザターナがベッドの反対側(ディックのいる側)へと回って来て、おかえりという言葉と共にディックを抱き締める。ああ、良かった……と心がジンとする。  
ザターナとハグした後、ディックは俺にも向き直って「あんな所まで来てくれてありがとう、…全部覚えてるよ」と微笑んだ。  
  
「気持ち、伝えられて良かった……ウォーリーも僕を、好きで……ほんと良かった…」  
  
最後の方は少し涙声になりながら呟いて、ディックが俺に思いっきり抱き付いて来た。そして抑えられないとでも言うように、必死のキスが降ってくる。  
  
「わ、ちょ…！嬉しいけど！ザターナ居るから……！」  
  
俺が恥ずかしくなって慌てると、きょとんとして動きを止めたディックが、ザターナを振り返った。  
  
「良いよね？ザターナ。知ってるもんね？」  
  
まさかそんな大胆な事を言うとは思わず驚く。ザターナはやれやれと言った様子で笑って、「ええ大丈夫よ。お好きにどうぞ、私は退散するから……ふふ、」と言いながら部屋の扉の方へ歩いて行き、「仲良くね」とひらひら手を振った。  
しかし、そうしてザターナが扉を開けた瞬間、ドサドサドサ！という音と共に開いた扉の外から人が雪崩れ込んで来た。  
  
「あら……」  
「えっっ……」  
  
アルテミス、カルダー、コナー…。そうだ、あいつらには今回の件の事を詳しく説明していない。キスを受けながらディックにピッタリ抱き付かれている俺と彼らの目が合ってしまった。  
  
「ふーーーん、なるほどね。オッケーオッケー詳しくは分かんないけど大体分かったわ」  
  
アルテミスが大柄な男2人の下から這い出して、パンパンと身体の埃をはたいた。  
  
「俺には分からん……」  
「俺もだ」  
  
一方置いてけぼりのカルダーとコナーは困惑で若干震えていた。それをザターナがうんしょと外へ押し出す。  
  
「ざっくり伝えて良いの？」  
  
ザターナが振り返って俺達に聞く。ざっくりという所がミソだろう。俺とディックは顔を見合わせると、同時にザターナに向き直ってこくりと頷いた。  
  
「はは、よろしく…」  
「ごめん…」  
  
「分かった」という言葉と共に部屋の扉が閉まった。向こうからは「なんで黙ってたんだ」というコナーの声や「アタシだって知らなかったわよ！」というアルテミスの声、「ロビン……何故だ……」というカルダーの声が少し聞こえて来ていた。段々遠ざかっていく。  
  
「これ、どう伝わんのかな…」  
  
俺がぼやくと、隣のディックがおかしそうに笑った。  
  
「どうだって良いじゃない、もう変に隠す事なんかないって」  
「……それもそっか、」  
  
隠し事は良くないと今回重々学んだのだ。言ってしまえる事は言った方が良い。俺たちはまた額を突き合わせて笑って、頬や鼻をすり合わせたりした。それから自然と唇が重なる。  
  
「ん…っ、…、……ふ、」  
  
もうお互いの間に壁は無い。この気持ちをストレートに、相手に届けていい。愛しさを愛しさとして受け取って貰える事も、相手から伝わって来る事も、すごく幸せだった。唇から溶けていきそう。  
  
「っはぁ……、ん、…ん、」  
  
深く合わせて、絡まる舌が気持ちいい、熱い…。ディックの必死に応える舌も、赤面した顔も、潤む瞳も、ぜんぶ可愛い。愛おしい。ずっとキスしていたい。絡めた指が柔らかい。良い匂いがする。好き……。好きだ……。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「ん……ぁ、…はっ、いま、なんじ……」  
  
夢中でキスしていると、ふとディックが時間を気にし出した。釣られて俺も時計を探す。あ……この部屋、時計無い。ポケットから携帯を取り出すと、ロック画面で時間を見た。  
  
「えと……21時半だって……」  
「え…！！どうしよ、帰んなきゃ……怒られちゃう…」  
「えっ！？帰るってまさか、今から夜警…！？流石に今日は、無理せず泊まってけば……」  
「だめだよ、連絡入れてないし…。バットマンが出る時はロビンが居なきゃ」  
  
その真面目さに感心する。こいつ、無断外泊とか絶対しないのかな…。どんな時もバットマンをサポートするという使命感と、ロビンの務めという重さを感じた。確かにバットマンは厳しいんだろうけど…、なんというか、"うち"とは育てられ方がまるで違うなとしみじみ思った。  
  
「えっ、でもお前、身体とか大丈夫なのか…」  
「大丈夫！なんだかね、凄く元気だよ」  
  
ディックがあっけらかんと笑う。本当に大丈夫かな…。  
  
「ウォーリーは？泊まるの？……あ、そう言ってたっけ」  
「どうしよ……お前が帰るんなら帰ろうかなぁ」  
  
せっかく想いが通じ合って、出来る事ならもう朝までディックと一緒に居たいくらいだった。名残惜しいし残念だけど、仕方ないか……。  
  
「ん〜〜…、俺も帰るわ。途中まで一緒に行こうぜ。俺はゼータチューブでも走ってでも戻れるし」  
「えぇ？ふふ…ゴッサムまで送ってくれるの？」  
「お安い御用で」  
  
俺が少しでも長くディックと一緒に居たいだけだったけれど、ディックは「ありがとう、」とはにかんで嬉しそうに笑った。うわ、好きだな…離れたくない。別れる直前まで「今日くらいバットマン1人で行かせたら」ってダダこねてみようかな……。答えは変わらないかも知れないけど、そんな事をぼんやりと考えるくらいには、好きな気持ちで頭が浮かれていた。


	3. Chapter 3

  
「はーーー…」  
  
帰宅してシャワーを済ませ、自室のベッドにどさりと倒れ込む。今日は大変な1日だった。  
  
「……。」  
  
手を上に掲げて、ぐー、ぱー、ぐーと繰り返す。今日掴んだ幸福や、繋いだ手、撫でた時の柔らかい肌の感触を思い出そうとした。思春期のガキみたいだって思うけど、もっと触りたかったし手ぇ繋いでたかった……。  
  
「ディック〜……」  
  
情け無く声を漏らしながら腕で顔を覆う。完全にディック不足だった。長らく会って無かったわけでもない、いつも一緒に居たし、頻繁に会ってる間も勿論好きで求めてはいたが、今はその比じゃない。自分の好きな子が俺の事を好き、こんな愛おしさってあるだろうか。こんな事実、嬉し過ぎるだろ…。  
  
マウントジャスティスに泊まらず帰宅する事を選んだ俺たちは、メーガンの部屋へ寄ってお礼を行ったあと帰路に着いた。記憶を失くしたディックが俺に"返却"してしまった誕生日プレゼントも勿論回収してディックに持たせて。  
そうしてゴッサムにディックを送り届け、別れる寸前まで粘ってみたがアイツは結局バットマンとのパトロールに行ってしまった。別れ際に「またすぐに会えるよ、我慢して」と頬にキスをしてから。  
  
  
  
「うぅ……会いたい」  
  
だめだ、このままじゃ永遠に「会いたいループ」から抜け出せない。寝よう、今日はさっさと…。よく、頑張ったんだし……。あっ髪……乾かしてない……まぁ、いっか…………。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
寝よう、と決めて身体の力を抜くと、案外すんなりと眠りに落ちて行った。色々あったせいで、なんかゴチャゴチャした夢を見たような気がする。ふと意識が浮上したのは、コツコツ、という音が聞こえたからだ。浮上はしかけるが、目は開けられない。風の音かも知れない……と、また意識が沈みかけると、今度はガチャ、という音がした。え？もしかして窓開いた…？  
  
急速に頭が回り始めてまどろみから引きずり上げられる。目を開くその一瞬前に、キシ…とベッドが揺れて寝ている自分の足の横辺りに何かが乗った気配がした。  
  
「ウォーリー、寝てる？」  
  
はっと目を開く。……と、目の前にいたのはスーツを着たロビンだった。あれ？夢か？  
  
「え…？ディック……！？」  
「パトロール、終わったんだ……今夜は何も無かったよ。早く切り上げられたから、寄ちゃった。……会いたくて」  
  
アイガードで表情は読めないが、頬をかきながらディックが言った。照れ臭そうな仕草に、その言葉に、完全に目が覚める。これは夢じゃない…！あんなに会いたくて、一緒に居足りなくてしょうがなかったディックが、目の前に居る。正直ゴッサムから俺んちは「寄っちゃった」って距離じゃない。だからわざわざゼータチューブ使って……俺に、会いに来てくれた？そんな事って…  
  
「なにそれ、すっげー…嬉しい……っ」  
  
マントごと、ディックをぎゅっと抱き締めた。それからキスもする。嬉しくて堪らない。  
  
「俺も会いたかった、今日さ、本当に返したくなかったんだぜ……お前のこと」  
「うん…、そうだろうなぁって思ってた。ギリギリまで言ってたもんね。伝わって来たし、僕もウォーリーともっと居たかったよ」  
「へへへ、そっか」  
  
ディックがアイガードを外して微笑む。相変わらず綺麗な目だ…。それから上機嫌な俺に寄りかかって来たので、肩を貸して、頬を撫でる。  
  
「少しここに居ても良い？」  
「いつまでも居ろよ。朝まででも…。バットマンには何て？」  
「寄り道してから帰るって言って来た。朝には戻れってさ」  
「そっか……。実際朝帰りしたらどうなんの？」  
「どうだろう……怒られるかも…？」  
「はは、お前んち厳しいもんな…」  
  
お互いにクスクス笑う。  
隣にディックが居るのが嬉しくて、柔らかい髪を触るのとか、頭を撫でるのとか、やめられない。頬は外気に触れて来たからか冷たかった。耳もだ。冷たい耳たぶを、ぐにぐにと指で掴んだり揉んだりする。  
  
「ね、耳くすぐったいよ…やめてやめて、」  
「んー…はは、やめない、」  
「ちょっと……っ、あはは、」  
  
ぜんぜん嫌がってない。こんなじゃれ合いが出来るのも、幸せだった。頭をもっと引き寄せて、俺の顔に近い方の耳にかぶり付く。軟骨に歯を軽く立てて、それから皮の薄いところに吸い付くようにキスする。  
  
「ぇっ…ちょっと、……ん、ッ〜！」  
  
ディックの身体がびくりと震えるのが可愛い。グローブをした手が、ディックの頬に添えられた俺の手に触れはするが、固定されて耳を吸われているのを止めようとはしない。  
  
「ふぁ……っ、ぁ、…は、ん…ッーぁ、」  
  
耳の穴にねじ込むように舌を入れると、ディックが熱い吐息を溢す。噛んで、吸って、舐めあげると、冷たかった耳はすっかり熱を持って赤くなった。ディックも赤面して、気持ち良さそうに身体を震わせる。  
  
「は……っ耳、きもちい…？」  
「っん……いい、……っあと、……おとが……ッはぁ、あたまに響いて……」  
「いいの？」  
「ん、ん…！ぁ、……っ」  
  
聞くと、こくこくとディックが頷く。何処までも可愛くてヤバい。どうしよう……したい。  
  
「はぁ…っディック……マント、取っても良い？」  
  
耳元で囁くと、ディックも小さく「いいよ」と返事をくれた。了承を得て、彼の首元にあるマントのホックを外す。留め具を失った布はするりと床へ落ちた。  
マントの持つ、オーバーシルエット気味なゆとりが消えて、下に着ているタイトなロビンのスーツが、彼の細身ながらバランスの良いボディラインをくっきりと映し出す。見慣れた姿なのに……こんな状況も相まってか、すごくドキドキした。ディックも緊張してるのか、グローブを外しながら時々俺の方を見つつ、けれどまた視線を外して、色んな所に視線を彷徨わせている。  
  
「あっ…ユーティリティーベルト…、外すね……邪魔だし、」  
「えっ、あ、ああ、……サンキュ、」  
  
慣れた手付きでディックが腰のベルトを外す。なんだかそのベルトは、そのスーツを着ている時には装着してるのが当たり前で……外すととても無防備だ。ああ……なんか俺、こんなの…今後大丈夫かな……。スーツ姿のディックを見て興奮するようになったらどうしよう…頭がクラクラする。  
  
無防備さが増したスーツ姿にやられて俺が頭を抱えていると、ディックがベッドに手をつき、俺の方に一歩乗り出して下から見上げるように視界に入って来た。  
  
「し、……しないの？」  
  
困ったように言う、その様子があまりに可愛くて、心臓を鷲掴みにされる。馬鹿か…！したいに決まってる……！！！  
  
「わっ……」  
  
ディックを抱き締めて早口で捲し立てるように「する！したい…！しても、良いのか…？このまま……」と聞いた。心臓がうるさいくらい鳴って、ディックにまで聞こえていそうだ。  
  
「うん…僕も、したいから……今すぐ、君と……」  
  
静かな声だけど、確かに熱のこもったそれが俺の芯まで響く。それからディックは照れ隠しのように「えへへ、ごめん……もう我慢の限界」と言ってふにゃりと笑った。  
  
「はーーっ……おまえ、ほんとズルいな。俺だって我慢の限界だし…。お前のこと触りたくてたまんない……」  
  
そう言い放って、どちらからともなく唇を合わせる。ちゅ、ちゅ、と啄むように何度も重ねた。首の後ろにディックの腕が回って、その姿勢のまま2人でベッドに倒れ込む。  
  
ディックを下に敷いて、何度も何度も唇を重ねた。やめ時なんか無くて、もうずっとキスしていたい。これまで出来なかった分も含めて。ディックも同じなのか、飽きもせず気持ちよさそうにキスを受け止める。時折深く舌を差し入れて咥内を犯すと、身体を震わせながらうっすら目を開けて瞳をとろけさせた。  
  
「んぅ、…っふぁ……ん、ん…っ」  
  
キスしたまま、ディックの身体をスーツの上から撫でる。引き締まっていて、しなやかな身体……最近背が少し伸びたけど、まだ俺よりも小柄だ。  
脇腹や、細い腰、脚の付け根に手を這わせて形を確かめるように撫でる。弱い場所があるのか、ディックがキスの合間に吐息を漏らしながら身体をしならせたりみじろぎするのが愛しくて、どんどん際どい所を触っていった。深く口付けながら下腹部や内腿を撫で、煽るようになぞりながらも中心には触れずにいると、そのうち俺の首に回されていた手が服の肩や背中をぎゅっと掴んで、下では脚をすり合わせ始める。  
  
「ん……っはぁ、…ねぇ、…じらしてる？」  
  
唇を離すとディックがはぁはぁと息を荒げながら、じれったそうに聞いてきた。  
  
「うん、焦らしてる」  
「なんで…？」  
「可愛いから」  
「はぁ……っ、余裕だね…」  
  
俺の素直な答えにディックは目を細め、「ずるい」とこぼすと、俺の首に回していた腕を解いて下から俺の股間に触れた。ディックの指が部屋着のスウェットの上から俺自身を掴み、刺激を与えるように揉み込む。俺が既に半勃ちだったと分かると、嬉しそうに笑って「こんなにしてるくせに…」と誘うように扱いた。  
  
「うぁっ…オイ、やめろって……っは、…ぅ、」  
  
積極的なディックがエロいのと、ディックがしてくれてるっていうのが嬉しいのとで、大した刺激じゃなくても興奮が腰に来て、簡単に息が上がってしまう。  
  
「ぁ、ぁ……ッ、んは…っ、ぁ…」  
「わぁ……もうすっごく硬くなってきた…。きもちい？ウォーリー、」  
  
自分の上で感じ入る俺を見て心底楽しそうに、俺の鼻先や頬にキスしながら俺の性器を弄る。  
  
「ぁー…っきもちぃ……っはは、いい加減にしないと……我慢できなくなりそ…っ」  
「しないで良いのに」  
「っだめだって……一緒にイきてぇの…」  
  
無邪気に快感を与えてくるディックに言い聞かせるように、耳の後ろにキスをする。それから一度ディックの上から退くと、スウェットを脱いでボクサーパンツ１枚になった。  
  
「あ……逃げた…」  
「違うって」  
  
むぅっとふてくされるディックの声に笑ってまたベッドに戻ると、少し脚を開かせるように組み敷いて、下半身をディックに密着させながら頸うなじに舌を這わせる。腰を擦り付け、勃起した自身が布越しにディックのそれに当たるように動かす。  
  
「ん…っ……ぁ、…っあは、硬いの当たってる…」  
「これどう…？」  
「はぁっ……、もどかしい……でも、凄くやらしい…」  
「好き？」  
「…っうん……好き、もっとして…」  
  
もうディックのもだいぶ硬くなっていて、布越しだけどお互いの敏感な所を擦り合わせる絶妙な刺激が気持ちいい。ぐりぐりと押し付ける度にディックが小さく声を漏らしながら胸を逸らし、腰をしならせるさまに煽られる。頸うなじを甘噛みしながら突き出された胸板の突起を探し、スーツの上から摘むと面白いくらいディックの腰が跳ねた。  
  
「ぁ、ぁ…っ、…はっ、んン…ッ」  
  
特殊な生地で作られたスーツは、強度のわりにロビンの動きを阻害しない薄さで、弄るうちに乳首が浮き立ってなんともエロかった。今更ながらスーツ姿のディックにこんな事をするっていうのは……大丈夫なのか？という背徳感がビシビシ来ていたが、快感を求める脳がそれを興奮材料に変えてしまう。  
  
「ぁん…っも、さわって……、ウォーリー…っぁッ…服、脱ぎたい…」  
  
焦らしに耐えかねたディックがねだるので、ごめんごめんと頬にキスをして、スーツの留め具を外しながらフロントのファスナーを一気に下ろした。ハイネックの首元から股間の辺りまで一筋に繋がったファスナーを下までおろすと、すっかり勃起して先端を濡らすディックの性器も露わになった。  
  
「ぁ…………そっか、履いて…ないんだっけ」  
「…んぇ……？」  
  
パンツラインが出るからとか何とかで、スーツの下に下着をつけていない事を以前聞いてはいた気がするんだけど、なにせスーツを脱がせた事なんか無かったわけで…。改めて視覚的にヤバいと思った。  
  
「いや、……エロいなと思って」  
  
スーツの中では窮屈そうにしていたが解放されそそり立つディックの性器を指でなぞり、先走りを溢す先端の液をぬぐう。  
  
「んぅ……っ、ぁは…スーツ、だけなのが？」  
「うん。だってさ……襲われたりしたらどうすんの……脱がされたらすっぽんぽんじゃん…」  
「ばかウォーリー…」  
  
ディックの脚が上がり、げしげしと膝で蹴られる。  
  
「僕は強いから脱がされたりしないの。こんな事させるのも君だけなんだから……」  
「くっく……可愛いこと言うな〜〜お前。よしよし……こんな事ってどんな事か言ってみ？」  
「っつぁ、……ちょ、ま、って…ぁ、あァっ」  
  
あんまり可愛いから虐めたくて、ちゅくちゅくと性器を扱いてやると、すぐさまびくりと反応し頭を仰け反らせる。  
  
「あぁ…っ、あ、ぁ、…んぅ……っあ！」  
  
待ち望んだ刺激に腰が浮いて動いてしまっている。溢れる先走りを塗り広げるように扱きながら、スーツが開かれて露出した肌にも上から順にキスを落としていった。  
  
「はぁっ、あ…！ぁ、…っん、くは、…あッ、ぁ、ひ……！」  
  
仰け反って浮き出た肋骨に噛み付き、そこから腰骨まで舌でなぞるように舐めると、弱い部分なのか一際高い声が上がった。  
  
「ひぁ…っ！ぁ、ぁ、そこだめ…ッ、はぁ…こぇ…っでちゃう、っ、ぁ、…ッんふ、んっ！」  
  
親が居るのを気にしてか、ディックが自分の手で口を覆う。ディックが気にするまで俺はすっかり忘れていたが残念ながらここは実家なのだ。  
  
「声我慢しないで…って言いたい所だけど、親いんの忘れてたぜ……。ごめん、頑張って」  
「んっ……ひんんッ、んーーっ！」  
  
頑張れとは言うが刺激をやめるつもりは無い俺にディックが抗議っぽい声を漏らす。上半身を捻らせて枕に顔を埋め、必死で漏れる声を抑えようとする姿も堪らなくて、もっと追い詰めたくなってしまう。  
俺も下着をずらして自分のペニスを取り出すと、ディックのを扱いていた手を開いて自分のもディック自身に擦り付けた。そして2本の先端をまとめるように手の平で覆って、揉み込むように亀頭を刺激しながらピストンして裏筋同士をすりつける。2人分のカウパーで、ぬちぬちと響く卑猥な水音も大きくなった。  
  
「んんぅ…！ふ、ぁぁ…っん！、ん！」  
  
敏感な裏筋と先端が直接擦れ合う刺激に、ディックの身体がビクビクと跳ねて悦ぶ。なされるまま快感を受け止めて気持ち良さそうに声を漏らしていたが、そのうち俺の腰の動きにあわせてディックも俺の手とペニスに擦り付けるように腰を突き上げるように動かし出した。その様子もまた堪らなくて、キスしたくて、枕に埋まったディックの顔をこちらに向かせて唇を奪った。  
  
「ぁっ、ふんぅ……ッんん、ん…！」  
  
ディックが顔を真っ赤にして瞳を潤ませる。可愛い……きもちい……。目の前に居る相手が好きで好きでたまらなくて、お互いの欲を夢中で擦り付け合って、一緒に登り詰めたくてたまらない。頭も身体もすごく熱い。  
  
「はぁ…っディック、ぁ、…はっ、気持ちい……っぁー、ぁ、はぁっ…イきそう…っ」  
「僕、も…っあ、も、でる…っでる……ッぁ、ぁ、ウォーリーっ」  
「は、ぁ、一緒にイこ…っディック、ディック……ッ、くぁ、あ…！あぁぁっ」  
「ぁ、あ……！ぁーーっ♡ーー〜〜ッ！！♡♡」  
  
びゅっ、びゅ、と手に2人の精液が吐き出される。お互いにイく瞬間を見つめながら達して、脳がジンと痺れるほど興奮した。  
  
「はぁ…っは……すげ……いっぱい…。まだちょっと出てる……」  
「ん…ぁ……っ、…はぁ、ぁ……」  
  
射精の余韻に浸りながら息を整えるディックに頬ずりして気持ち良かったか聞くと、ゆっくり頷いて「まだきもちい…」と微笑む。そんなディックにキスをして、2人分のでぬるぬるになった手をまだ芯を持つそこに這わせ、やわく撫でながら尾を引く快感を味わった。そこに更にディックの手も重なり、俺の指から精液を絡め取ったりしながら、弄ぶように自分たちのペニスに触れる。キスを交わしながらこの気持ち良さを手放したくないみたいに、2人して熱に浮かされた。  
  
「ん、ん…っ」  
  
しばらくしてディックがくん、と尻を少し上げたかと思えば、自らの手を身体の下に滑り込ませ、スーツの上からもどかしそうに尻の割れ目に指を這わせていた。ちょうど穴のある辺りを指で行ったり来たりさせながら腰を揺らめかせる。  
  
「触りてぇの…？ディック……」  
「ん……っさわりたい……からだあつい……もう、ぜんぶ脱いでいい…？」  
「ん。わかった、脱がしてやるよ」  
  
はぁはぁとまた息を上げ始めた唇を食んでから、ロビンのスーツを剥くように脱がした。肩と腕を出させ、それから胴、腰、そして脚……上から順に引っ張っていって靴も脱がせ、ディックが足先まで裸になる。脱がせたスーツを床に置いて、俺も着たままだったトレーナーとパンツを脱いで裸になった。  
ベッドに戻りかけるが、あ、と思い出してデスクの引き出しまで物を取りに行く。奥の方を漁って必要なものを手に取った。  
  
「どうしたの？」  
  
背後から声がかかって、振り返りざま持っていた物を見せる。  
  
「これ。ゴムとローション」  
  
にっと笑って言うとディックも「準備良いじゃん」と笑う。非モテの俺だってこれくらいは持ってる。まぁローションはオナホ用だけど。  
  
ベッドに戻ってローションを手に出していると、俺がしようとしている事に気付いたディックが「ぇ…っ自分でするよ…」と起き上がった。  
  
「へ？なんで？俺がするって」  
「い、いいよ！自分で出来るから、」  
「んー？任せろってば」  
「いいって、僕の方が慣れてるし…」  
  
ディックが妙に自分でやることに拘って、ローションの取り合いになる。なんだなんだ？どうして俺にやらせたくないんだ？  
  
「もしかして…俺に触らせたくない…？」  
「ぁーー〜ちがう、ちがうの、ウォーリー、そうじゃなくて…」  
  
俺がションボリした素振りを見せれば慌てて否定するから余計分からなかった。なんだろう？視線をウロウロさせるディックの頬にキスしに行って、「なに？言って？」と聞くと、ディックは迷った顔を見せたあと「淫乱って言わないでね」と前置きして、遠慮がちに呟いた。  
  
「僕がした方が……慣れてるし、解すのも早く終わるから……。もう、早く君が欲しいの……はやく挿れて欲しくて…………分かってくれる？」  
  
恥ずかしそうにそう呟いたディックの言葉を聞いて、意味を咀嚼すると、ボッと顔から火が出そうになった。  
  
「おま……、」  
「あぁもう。だから言いたくなかったのに」  
  
もう、俺がねちねちと弄り倒すのを我慢したりする余裕は無いということらしい。お互い顔を真っ赤にして、俺はというと頭の中が「好き」だけで埋まってフリーズしている間にローションを奪われた。「ウォーリーはまた今度ね」という言葉と共に、ちゅっとお詫びのキスが降る。愛おしさで気絶しそうだ、そんな事を考えながら俺はなんとか意識を繋ぎ止めて、見守る方に徹する事にした。ディックの後ろに回り、上半身だけ起こした彼の身体を支えるように背後から抱きしめる。ローションの滑りを活かし、ぐぷぐぷと指が秘部へ出たり入ったりする度に俺の腕の中で身体を震わせるディックが可愛くて、頭を撫でたり耳を食みながら見守った。  
  
「ぁ、…っぁ、はぁ…っんぅ…、ぁ、」  
「そこ、気持ちいんだな……ふしぎ」  
「ん……っへん、だよね…。っぁ、…ぼくも、ふしぎ………」  
「そんな風になるまで……自分で？」  
「はぁ…っそう…。だれにも、さわらせてない…。ぼくが、っぁ……ここで、オナニーしてただけ……だから、」  
  
ディックが俺の方を振り返り、切なそうな目で訴えながらキスしてくる。これはあの時……俺が嫉妬に任せてディックを犯そうとした時、言えなかった事なんだと察した。  
  
「変に疑ってごめんな…」  
「いいよ……んっ、だからね…、」  
  
ディックが俺の方に完全に向き直り、抱きついてくる。  
  
「初めてだから…。僕の"はじめて"、ウォーリーにあげる……」  
  
耳元でそれだけ囁いて、照れ臭そうに笑うと俺の手を引いてベッドに寝転んだ。  
  
「もういいよ、ウォーリー」


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
幸せで頭がクラクラする。  
  
俺の好きな子が俺の事を好きって、なんて幸せなんだろう。  
好きが溢れて、愛おしくって、どうしようもないくらい煽られて、理性が焼き切れそうになる。けど、深呼吸して息を整えて、なんとか落ち着けて、壊さないようにゆっくり、ディックの中に入っていった。  
  
「ぁ、ぁ、…ぁ、……っは、ぁ、…っぁ、」  
「はーーっ、ディック……すごい…どんどん入る……やばい、」  
「ぜん…ぶ……？っはいった…？」  
「まだ……もうちょっと……」  
「はぁ、は……ぜんぶ、いれて……だいじょうぶ…だから、…んっ、おくまで……いれて、」  
「わかっ、た……。…ん、はぁっ、……てか、自分で…すげーこと、言ってるって……自覚ある…？」  
「ぇ……？な、に……っあ！っあぁ…っ」  
  
最後までゆっくりいこうと思ったのに、太いところを挿れ終えたらあとは楽で、滑りが利いて一気に入ってしまった。俺のを全て咥え込んで、ディックの中がきゅうぅと収縮する。  
  
「ぁ……ぁ…っ」  
「ごめん滑った……けど、はぁ…っぜんぶ…はいった……」  
「ほん、と……？」  
  
ディックがそろりと自らの腹に手を伸ばして、下腹部を撫でる。それから眉根を寄せて、じわぁ…っと目を潤ませたかと思うと、ぽろぽろと涙を溢し始めた。  
  
「っえ…！！だっ、ごめん…痛かったか！？大丈夫！？」  
「っ大丈夫、大丈夫ごめん……うれしくて…」  
  
慌てる俺に、ディックは涙を溢しながらも笑って、心底幸せそうに言う。  
  
「僕やっと……君の、恋人になったんだなぁって……思って、」  
「……っ」  
  
これまで本当に色々あって、やっとやっと、心も身体も繋がれて……ディックが幸せそうに泣くから、俺も泣きそうになる。  
  
「泣かすなよなぁ……。俺も、すっごく幸せ…、夢みたいで……いや、夢オチは嫌だな。お前はここに居るし、俺達が両想いなのも、セックスしてんのも、ほんと……。はは、現実なのに、俺に都合よすぎるな…」  
「僕にとってもだよ」  
  
そう言ってディックが俺の頬を両手で包んだ。額をくっつけて、都合の良い現実に感謝しながら、泣いて、笑って、そしてまた夢中でキスをする。昨日今日で、1年分くらいのキスしたかなってくらいディックの唇を味わって、それでもまだ足りない。繋がりながらするキスは気持ち良くて、俺達が一つになってる事を実感させる。深く重ねて舌を吸うとディックの中が締まって、挿れてるだけなのに気持ちい。だけど、そろそろ突きたいな……。  
  
「んっ、…ふ、……ディック…、動いていい……？」  
「ぁふ……、んっ…いいよ、ウォーリー…」  
  
ディックの指に指を絡めるように手を握って、ゆっくりと腰を動かす。ぬる、ぬる、と出し挿れしながら、ディックが好きな所を探した。  
  
「ふっ…ぁ、……っは、…んん…ッ」  
「ディック……ディック、気持ちいとこどこ…？おしえて、」  
「はぁ…、んっ、もうちょっと、てまえ……、ッ、ん…っ！…そう、かすってる……っ、それで、もすこし、…うえ、の……とこ……っあ、ぁ、…そ、…こッ……あぁっ、ぁ、」  
「ここ？…ここ良い？よし……」  
「あっ…！はぅ、あぁ…ッん！…っそこ、きもちい……っ」  
  
ディックの言う通りに動かしてみて、どうやら探り当てたようだった。その一点を狙って突くと、ビクッ！と腰を跳ねさせて中を締め付ける。擦り付ける度にきゅうきゅうと締め上げられて、ゴム越しでも充分気持ちい…。ガンガン突きそうになるのを抑えて、強くし過ぎないように、さっきの場所をたん、たん、と的確に突いていく。ディックも気持ちいいのか、手をぎゅっと握り返して快感に耐えながら甘い声を上げた。あぁもう……親居るとか…どうでも良いかな今は。気持ち良さそうなディックの声も、ぐちゅぐちゅいう下半身の水音も、心地良く耳を犯して身体を熱くする。  
  
「あぁッ、ぁ…っ、うぉー、りぃ…ーっあ！…はんっ…んッ、あ、ぁぁっ」  
「はぁっ、は…、っきもちい…ディックの中、あつくて……っはぁ、すごい締まる……」  
「んん…っぼくも……っぁ、…ッいい、ウォーリーので、なか…っいっぱいに、なるの…っきもちい……っ」  
「はーっ、なに、それ……っエロすぎ…。もっと、俺でいっぱいにしたい……ッすき、ディック……はぁっ、すき…、すき……ッ」  
「ぁん…ッん！…ふぁ、…あぁッ」  
  
「すき、」という言葉にも中をきゅうきゅう反応させて、本当に愛おしい。中への刺激だけで前もすっかりガチガチにして、俺に揺すられる度にペニスから溢れたカウパーが腹部を濡らす。張り詰めたそこも中を突くのと一緒に扱いてやると、いっそう身体をくねらせてディックが啼いた。  
  
「ひぁっあッ、やだ…っイく、それ、…イくぅ、っ、……ぁあ…！」  
「んっ…イって良いから、ディック……ッほら、…んっ、ほら……ッ、ここ、いいよな、」  
「ぁあ！…っあ！やぁ、…っゃ、ずっと……して、たい……っぁ、あ、だめ、イくっ、イっ…ぁーーっ♡あぁーーッ…！！♡♡」  
  
ビクビクビクッ！と身体を痙攣させ、ディックが吐精する。同時に中が痙攣したりきゅーっと締まったりを繰り返して、両方でイッたのかディックは完全に気をやっていた。射精の勢いがなくなった後も、とろ、とろ…と少しずつ後から精液が出て来て、糸を引くように腹に垂れる。  
  
「ぁ…っは…、ぁ、あ……っ♡イク、の……とまん、なぃ…っ」  
  
ディックは口の端から涎を垂らし、断続的に身体を震わせながらイき続けていた。可愛くて、いやらしくて、もっとよがらせたくなる欲望が湧くけど…あまり無理をさせても可哀想だ。今、これ以上の刺激はキツいだろうな、そう思って刺激しないようにゆっくりとディックの中からペニスを抜いた。ずるりと抜けた後も、ディックのそこはヒクヒクと収縮を繰り返す。  
  
「ぁっ……なん、で…はぁっ、抜い…ちゃう、の……？」  
「これ以上は、イきっぱなしでキツいだろ…？おさまるの、ゆっくり待とうな、」  
「やだ……っウォーリー、…イってない、のに…」  
「はは、俺はお前見ながらシコるから大丈夫だよ」  
「ぅう…っ、や…っだ、…ぼくの、中でイって……ウォーリー、」  
  
とんでもないお願いに目眩がする。トロけた顔で必死そうにこんなこと言われて、我慢できる奴居んのかな…。  
  
「お前、今日…すごい事ばっか言うから……歯止め効かなくなりそ…はぁ……っ煽んなよ…」  
「ん…っそんなの、効かなくって…良いから…！っお願い、ウォーリー…大丈夫、だから…っいれて…。……中に、ウォーリーの、欲し……っんぅ、ん…っ」  
  
もうたまらなくなって、唇を奪った。キスの合間に「わかった、」と囁いて、深く唇を重ねながら再びディックの中に挿入する。入っていく最中ディックは目を見開いて身体を仰け反らせ、至近距離で見るその表情が再び快感に溶けていく……そんなのを見せられて、もう我慢できるはずもなかった。  
  
「んぅ！んッ…！っあぁ、…っぁ！♡はぁっぁん！♡」  
  
ピストンを段々速くしていって、すっかりさっきの続き。甘い声と共に中が締まる。腰を打ち付ける度、きゅん、きゅうぅ、と吸い付かれて気持ちいい。あぁ、またイってる…。こんなに感じて、限界なくせに、なのにまだ俺のこと欲しがって……愛しくてたまらない。  
  
「ぁっあっあ！♡…っはん、ぅ…あぁ！ぁっー！あぁぁ…ッ♡♡」  
  
突き上げながら上気して汗ばむ肌に吸い付いて、頸うなじや鎖骨、肩、胸…色んな所に痕を残した。ここも、ここも、中も、ぜんぶ、俺のだ…。  
  
「ディック…ッ、ディック……ッはぁ、…ぁっ」  
「ウォーリぃ…っあ！うぉ、ーりぃ…っすき、ぁぅッ…すきぃ…っ♡んン…！ッひぁ、っあぁぁ…！♡♡」  
  
快感に翻弄されながら何度も「すき、すき、」とうわ言のように繰り返されて、腰がジンと痺れて重くなる。ああ、あぁもう、出したい、ここに。射精感が高まって本能のままに腰が動いてしまう。身体をピッタリ密着させて小刻みに突くと、腰の後ろにディックの脚が回った。  
ディック、ディック……俺も好き、めちゃくちゃ好き、お前のこと、俺で満たしたい。俺だけ見て、俺だけ感じて。はぁ、くらくらする、きもちい、あつい……。  
  
「ぁん！…っぁ！、はぁっ、ぁっ…！ぁ、また…っぁぁッ♡…い、…っちゃ、…ッ！♡」  
「はぁっ、は、うぁ…っぁッ！ぁ、っも、でる…っディックッ、…んっくぁ、あっ…！ぁっー…、ぁーーッ」  
「ひ、んん…っ！♡♡ぁー…っ♡、く、…あ、ぁ…っはぁ…っは……っ…〜ーッ♡」  
  
ディックの気持ちい所に擦り付けながら、ゴムの中にドクドクと射精した。ディックも何度目かの絶頂を迎えたようで、ペニスから色の薄い精液を溢しながら中を収縮させる。射精後で敏感になってる先っぽを中でぎゅうぎゅう締め付けられると腰が震えた。精液を出し切るように、ゆる…ゆる、と腰を動かすその間もずっとずっと気持ちい。この暖かさからも快感の余韻からも離れたくない。ディックにしがみ付いて、息も絶え絶えにまた動きそうになる腰を鎮めた。  
  
「はぁーっ…はぁーっ……ぁ、…は、…っ」  
「んぅ…っふ、……はぁ、ウォーリー……っん…イけ、た……？」  
  
下からディックの手が伸びて来て、後頭部から頸うなじを撫でられる。よしよしと、小さな手に撫でられて、甘えるようにディックに頬ずりした。  
  
「ん…っ、イった……。すげぇ、気持ちよかった…ディック、ん、…ふちゅ、」  
「んっ、ん……。っは、よかった…。僕も……気持ち、よくて……っあたま、へんになるかと…思った……あは、」  
「おれも……」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ディックの胎内に埋めたまま、抱き締めあっていつまでもキスをした。満たされるって事をこんなに実感する事はそうそう無いなと思うくらい、幸せで、暖かくて、気持ち良くて……。  
  
  
俺達は結局、そのあともう一回して、お互いヘトヘトになって電池切れを起こした頃には朝方だった。鳥が囀る声がして、窓の外の空が白んでる……。  
  
  
「どうしよ……もう、朝……。ふぁ…」  
「んー……お前が、夜中に来た時点で……こうなる事は、薄々……」  
「なにそれ……。言ってよ…」  
「朝まで居ろよって…言ったけどなぁ……」  
「それ……？はは、今日……ぜったい、授業…ねむい……」  
「おっと……。休日に学校行くのは……こちらのグレイソンさんかな…」  
  
ぐしゃぐしゃと頭を撫でると、ディックがキョトンとしてから「ふはっ……休み…、」と呟いて笑いながらくたりと力を抜いた。  
  
「少し寝てけよ…。親はなんとかするし、部屋には…"入んな"って貼り紙しとこうかな」  
「ん……」  
  
ウトウトとしているディックの額を撫でて、髪を耳の方によける。可愛い……もう寝そうだ。昼には帰らなきゃ怒られると、むにゃむにゃ言うディックの額にキスしているうちに、すぅすぅと寝息が聞こえ始めた。  
  
本当はまだまだ話したい事もあるし、もっと一緒に居たい。今までの細かな事とか、俺の気持ちとか、ザターナから聞かなかった、お前の「好き」が生まれた瞬間の話とか……。  
  
でも焦る必要は無い。俺達には時間があるし、もうお互いの「仮装」は解けた。これからは前以上に、お互いが大事で、大好きだって知ってるから。だから大丈夫。  
  
「おやすみ、ディック……」  
  
  
  
  
宣言通り部屋の扉に貼り紙をして、眠るディックに身を寄せる。俺達は休日の朝を、好きな人とただ一緒に寝るという形で贅沢に過ごしたのだった。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
キッドフラッシュに対して、司令塔のバットマンの当たりがやたら強く、厳しくなったのは……また別の、その後の話。  
  
  
  
  
==  
おわり


End file.
